wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Dhaos
Dhaos (ダオス Daosu) is the Demon King who started the Valhalla War against the kingdom of Midgards, whose propaganda campaigns caused the world's population to fear him as a demonic figure. Said to be impervious to all but magic, he wreaked havoc on the world before being sealed away. Personality At times, though, he can seem almost kind to the Great Tree Yggdrasill and Martel. In the past, before he was taken over by his anger and rage, he was a kind ruler who worried for his people, and he returns to this same personality after his death. Background 'Creation Arc' Hailing from the planet Derris-Kharlan, Dhaos is the prince and leader of one of its largest countries. Accompanied by his consort Karion and his council of sorcerers, Dhaos led his people with a vision of peace and prosperity, always valuing diplomacy and dialogue as a means of resolving conflict. However, his country served as a deterrent force against any of the other countries which would be inclined to conduct open warfare against each other, due to the country's power and influence. 'Birth of Shinseijū Tree' Using seeds from the fruit of of Tree of Knowledge Good and Evil it was discovered that by fusing massive amounts of chakra—such as that of a tailed beast—with the seed, would then cause it to activate and grow. The result was a tremendous tree with massive amounts of chakra. Dhaos is forced to watch his beloved take her own life for the sake of their world, and this is the last image he sees before being transported to Dens. after spending several decades traveling, Dhaos arrives on Yggdrasil Island. Identical to what had happened on Derris-Kharlan, the blasts consumed massive amounts of mana, and Chakra causing the person to be turned into Yggdrasil's Tailed Beast Form. Dhaos appears before the group and walks up to the tree, placing his hand on it. To everyone's surprise, he is actually trying to help them by giving some of his own life to the tree, regenerating it and saving Hoshi. 'Paul Gekko Arc' 'Dhaos Arc' Ten years later, Dhaos senses the presence of the boy who was with Luke Fon Fabre, Mystearica Aura Fende, Paul Fon Fabre and Paula Fon Fabre accidently crash landed into the entrance to the the Catacombs which lies within the Temple of Dhaos ans which killed Mars the Demonic Knight, learning the historical records of the Shinju, Kenji, Tree of Life and the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil. Paul Gekko accidently unlock his seal. Dhaos is released, and promptly restore Paul Gekko's strength to remember the the boy named Hoshi. Taking an attack for the children of his friends, Trinicus transports them to the past using his divine power, fully intending to protect them. After they vanish through time, Dhaos taunts Trinicus for lacking the foresight to send himself back in time with them. Overcome with rage for his imprisonment, Dhaos promptly executes Trinicus with piercing beams of light. Despite his best efforts, however, he is ultimately succumbed into illness. Deeming his motives just, however, the heroes asked the Spirit Martel to send a mana seed to his homeland of Derris-Kharlan, alongside his deceased body. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters